Romance of the Three Kingdoms The Dragon Wakes
by Deaths-Head
Summary: A original story, set in the Three Kingdoms period. Prologue - Stars just after the fall of Dong Zhuo, and the capital of Luo Yang is under attack by two of Dong Zhuo's former soldiers, wanting revenge and the head of Imperial Minister, Wang Yun.


**Romance of the Three Kingdoms– The Dragon Wakes**

**_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

_**Death's Head -**_ This is an original story I wrote, with the help of a friend (and Beta reader) of mine. It's set in the Three Kingdoms period (Hence the title of 'Romance of the Three Kingdoms'), and the characters from the Dynasty Warriors games do appear in this story, but only a few of them will play a major role in the story.All of the original characters in this story are of my creation… but they, apart from one, Bian Tzu, won't appear until the second part of the prologue.

Anywayz, enough of this stuff. On with the story.

**_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

_The epic history of China spans over four millennia, and yet the most admired, the most cherished period lasted for barely a century. Even though it remains a confused mix of romanticised guesswork and historical fact, and though it highlights the tragedy of war, the hopelessness of life and the inherent dangers of power and ambition, still it's popularity soars._

_It is known, as the 'Three Kingdoms Period.'_

_In this period, there were those who possessed the power of kings, controlling the minds of the masses through their charisma and ambition._

_There were those who knew no loyalty save to themselves, waiting to betray their masters and lead them to ruin._

_There were those gifted with cunning and eloquence, manoeuvring and scheming behind veils of secrecy._

_There were those who would be rulers, wandering in search of a dominion to call their own._

_China wouldn't exist if not for the ambitions of these daring men and women._

_Still, there were stories too of others, less known but whose contribution to history was no less important. Stories of courageous leaders, powerful warriors, ambitious strategists, and others whose names history has forgotten but who all undoubtedly left their mark on this turbulent period of China's history._

_This story however, isn't one of them…._

**_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

_**Prologue :**_

Minister Wang Yun, hurried down the corridor, his brow knitted in thought. Through his machinations, he had severed the link between the tyrant, Dong Zhuo, and his fierce general, Lu Bu. He knew that any of Zhuo's lieutenants, who were now marching towards the capital of Luo Yang, would be coming for him and his family. His accomplice in the conspiracy, the enchantress Diao Chan, had already fled the capital with Lu Bu, who was utterly enamored with her.

That left the minister and his two wives, Shao Mina and Seung Hai, in a very difficult and dangerous position. He motioned to a group of guards, and spoke quickly to the commander.

"Bian Tzu, my last orders for you and your men are these : Escort my wives and children away from here. I strongly advise you to split your force in two, one group shall escort the Lady Seung Hai and my daughter, back to the Seung family territory of Ji. The Lady Shao Mina shall return to her home village of Guan Ling. This is a mission of utmost import, do you understand commander?"

The commander, Bian Tzu, bowed.

"I understand and shall obey your orders my lord."

Wang Yun nodded, then removed the two swords hanging at his waist. He handed these to Bian Tzu.

"Take these swords, and upon the sixteenth birthday of my children, the swords are to be given to them. Commander, they are to be trained in all aspects of war and strategy. Seung Hai and her family shall train my daughter, however, I want you to protect Shao Mina and my son." He paused "Train him well."

Bian Tzu took the weapons and looked at the minister.

"My lord…"

Wang Yun shook his head.

"You have your orders commander. Leave now, I shall buy you as much time as I can."

Bian Tzu bowed once again, then turned and hurried towards the chambers of the two women he had sworn to protect, his men with him. Wang Yun sighed and turned on his heel, leaving the palace and heading towards the Hsuanp'ing Men (the Gate of Pervading Peace). As soon as he arrived therewith, the Han Emperor, Hsien, joined him, his Eunuch entourage present. Both Minister and Emperor stared down into the city, as two soldiers, still loyal to Dong Zhuo in death, marched to the front of the gate.

Wang Yun regarded the two soldiers sadly. Li Ts'ui and Kuo Ssu. Their force had forcibly invaded the city and had surrounded the palace. Wang Yun sighed sadly as he saw numerous buildings ablaze, set afire by the soldiers of the two before him. The Emperor tried to quell the riot, but to no avail. Li Ts'ui had shouted from atop his horse, that they would withdraw from the capital with all haste, if only the traitorous Wang Yun surrendered himself to them. Wang Yun knew exactly what they meant to do to him, as he looked at the Emperor, who wore a look of sadness on his face. The Minister bowed to him.

"The plan was made for the benefit of the throne, but as evil has grown therefrom, Your Majesty will not grudge losing me. I have brought about evil and I will go down to these rebels."

The Emperor was torn with sorrow and wavered, the other ministers and his eunuch advisors all wore worried looks. The Minister smiled sadly at the Emperor, before turning and walking down the stairway, leading to the base of the Gate. Two soldiers glanced at him, and he bade them to unbolt the door. As soon as the door was opened, Wang Yun stepped through the threshold, advising the soldiers to rebolt the door. With the door firmly locked and secured behind him, he faced the rebels as he walked down the stairs and stopped, twenty yards from their position. He crossed his arms in front of him, and stared at the two soldiers.

"The Minister, Wang Yun, is here."

The two leaders drew their swords, Kuo Ssu pointing his at Wang Yun. When he spoke, anger filled his voice.

"For what crime, was our master and lord slain?"

Wang Yun snorted.

"His crimes filled the Heavens and covered the Earth; no tongue can tell them! The day he died was a day of rejoicing in the whole city, if not the whole land! This, it be given that you know all too well."

Li Ts'ui shook with barely contained rage as he glared death at the architect of his master's demise.

"And even if he was guilty of some crime, what have we done, not to be forgiven? His ungrateful son, Lu Bu, was granted forgiveness and amnesty, what of us?"

Wang Yun narrowed his eyes and raised his arm, pointing at the two soldiers.

"Seditious rebels! Why bandy words! I am ready to die!"

He drew his sword as the two rebels charged him. Having not been trained in the art of war, Wang Yun stood next to no chance of defeating his opponents. Li Ts'ui and Kuo Ssu, both having dismounted from their horses, slashed violently and repeatedly at the Minister, until Li Ts'ui held the head of Wang Yun above his own, his men cheering.

True to their word, and also with the advice of their comrades, the two rebels withdrew their men and left the city. At the command of the Emperor, the bloody and torn remains of Wang Yun were buried with honour, in the remains of his Ministerial home.

Elsewhere, Commander Bian Tzu glanced over his shoulder, watching as four of his men, led the way for the Lady Seung Hai and her maid. They were on a heading north, towards the Lady Seung's homeland of Ji. He sighed and looked back at the woman in the carriage, the Lady Shao Mina. The Lady was sitting back in the shadows of the carriage, in her arms was her son, Shao Kang, not even a year old. He sighed and drew on his reins, causing his horse to neigh and snort.

The city they were heading, Guan Ling, was not that far away, but still far enough for there to be untold trouble lying in wait. As he rode along, his thoughts went to the child, he wondered what the future held in store for Shao Kang. He shook his head, and a firm look settled on his face. Whatever the future held for Shao Kang, he would do whatever it took to prepare the child for it's destiny.

One he had an unerring suspicion, would be violent and bloody.

****

**_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

**_Death's Head -_** That's the first part of the prologue done. Yes, Shao Kang is one of the main characters to this story, as will his sister be when she appears. Please leave any comments (No insulting or deconstructive comments please), letting me know what you think.

Thanks.


End file.
